


Pleasures of the Kirk kind

by FireboltRose7559



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Jim Is Good, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Red Shirt, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltRose7559/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: Jim comes to take you back after training and sexy times ensue. Its my first time writing smut so take it easy on me.





	Pleasures of the Kirk kind

                                                                           

 

Jim looked at you from the viewing gallery in the training room, his pants unbelievably tight against straining erection. He watched on as you fought 4 people at once, not faltering for a second. You were the head of security on board the Enterprise, the flagship of Starfleet and were dating the ship’s captain for almost two years now but still it seemed that man would never get enough of watching you fight. You knew that your boyfriend was watching even though a one way mirror separated the two of you, for he always came to pick you up as soon as alpha shift was over but you did not know of the effect that you were having on him. Jim got turned on every time he saw you in “action”. He could not keep his eyes of you, he followed your every move watching as your muscles with every attack. And what you were wearing was not exactly helping as well, it seemed he would have to talk to you about your choice in clothing, he simply could not let the rest of the crew see the wonderland that he had pleasure of calling his own.

You dealt with all four of your opponents with precision and held them off successfully, but you have had enough now, you just wanted to go back to your shared quarter with and snuggle and let the crew of the beta shift take over you duties. So you became more vicious in your attacks and one by one defeated your opponents. To be honest it was not too difficult considering you knew 5 different types of martial arts including Judo and Jiu-jitsu. When you finished you helped your colleagues up and went back to the dressing rooms to take a quick shower and get changed. As you were about to leave you saw Jim standing near the doorway with a look that clearly meant trouble but the best kind, the kind that you looked forward to. The moment you were close enough to him, Jim pulled you into a searing kiss that you left you breathless and weak in the knees. When you pulled away gasping for air, he lined your jaw with kisses. His sinful lips then traveled to your ear and his hot breath tickled as he whispered “How about we take this somewhere a bit more private” his husky voice sending shivers down your spine. But the touchy feely Jim Kirk who could not keep his hands off of you become completely professional the moment the two of you reached the corridors, but this facade of professionalism only lasted so long for the moment the two of you stepped into his quarters, he had you pushed up against the door barely giving you enough time to close and lock the doors, his lips back to his original mission of ravaging you. You cannot help but moan feeling him, all of him pressed up against you. No matter how many times the two of you did this, it seemed you would never get enough of this, enough of _him._

When you pulled away he kissed down to your neck and sucked lightly at your pulse point making you moan. Smirking against your neck he said “Ms (Y/N) it seems that I must taking drastic measures to make sure that none of the crew members shower you with any untoward attention, for the outfit that you are wearing would easily drive any same person mad. Perhaps I should make sure that everyone knows that you are already taken” and with that he sucked and bit hard at your pulse point and you knew he was leaving marks, but you could not bring yourself to care considering how good it felt. You barely managed to moan out a _Jim please_ and he lifted you up allowing to wrap your legs around his waist. This caused your now hot wet core to line up with the bulge in his pants and a single grind from his talented hips had you whimpering against his kiss swollen lips that had found their ways back to yours.

Jim then carried you over to his bed and dropped you there and took off his shirt before joining you on the bed. He helped you take off your own shirt before he went down kissing every inch of skin available while his hands found your breasts, rubbing your nipples through the fabric of your bra feeling them harden under his manipulation. Your hands were hardly lazy, one buried itself in Jim’s blonde locks while the other went to his hips holding him close. Soon your bra was out of the way and Jim started sucking on your areola making you shudder in sheer pleasure and you could feel the wetness between your thighs. Once he felt that he was done with that breast he shifted his attention to other one, while his expert fingers went to your now neglected breast making you moan. You could feel Jim smiling against your skin and you wanted to wipe it off of his pretty face so you pulled him up and kissed him hard while your hand slipped under his pants waistband, past his underwear and started stroking his hard member. It was now his turn to moan and you could not keep the smirk of your face. Jim noticed that and whispered underneath his breath “You minx” before pulling away from your lips only to go lower while pulling down your pants and underwear from your body.

You shuddered when you felt the cold air against your hot core, but it was not bereft of attention for long for Jim threw your pants away and slowly pushed your legs apart and settled between them. He gathered some of your juices on his fingers and said “So wet for me already. Mmm, you know you will always be the sweetest thing I ever tasted”. You could not hold back the whimper that left your lips when you saw his suck on his digits. Smirking Jim dipped his head down and licked a stripe up your wet and wanting core causing you to throw your head back in pleasure. He started sucking on your hard clit while two of his fingers started thrusting into you. The two fingers soon become four and you found yourself coming closer and closer to climax that you wanted so badly. You were so close, the pleasurable feelings coiling low in your belly, you just needed a lit bit more and it seemed Jim knew that for he curled his fingers inside you in a “come hither” move, pressing directly on your g-spot and you came right then screaming his name. Jim helped you ride your orgasm through licking you clean of your juices.

Once you managed to get down from your high, you saw Jim next to you with that god-awful smirk on his face. “You know I will wipe that smirk right off.” you said “As soon as I can feel my bones again” adding it as an afterthought and Jim just chuckled at that. But true to your word the smile soon left his lips for you had flipped him onto his back and were currently straddling his hips, grinding on to his erection like your life depended on it. It was Jim’s turn to moan groan and writhe as you took him higher and higher. Jim’s rough and calloused hands dug into your hips and you knew you would certainly have bruises but you did not care. Jim looked up at you half lidded eyes and from your expression knew that you were enjoying it as much he was, but this was not enough, he needed to be inside you so he flipped you over, the sudden change in position surprising you . He stood up from the bed and took of the rest of his clothing and joined you on the bed and said in a growl “Teasing's over now I’ve had enough” and pushed your legs apart and settled in between them for the second time. He aligned his hard member with your dripping core and slowly pushed in. He waited for a while, allowing you to adjust to his size but started moving as soon as moaned a _Jim please move_. His thrust were slow at first but he soon picked up pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist, the new position allowing him to hit deeper, touching that place inside you that had you seeing stars. You could feel yourself growing closer and closer and when Jim breathed into your ear “Come for me (Y/N)” your back arched and you threw your head back as you came underneath him. Feeling your walls tighten around him and hearing you moan out his name was all that it took for him to come as well. All the while he was riding out his orgasm he kept chanting your name like a mantra. Once the both of you managed to calm down your breathing Jim slid off of you and lay on his side and pulled you into his arms and you buried your face in his shoulder while he placed a chaste kiss on your hair and the two of you drifted off in your post-orgasmic bliss.

 

A/N : The reader's outfit (pick one)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S sorry I had to add the cover, I just loved it soooooo much, what do you think?


End file.
